Jack helps Henry with Wet Bed issue
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Follows on from Jack's Wet Bed Problem. What if his best friend Henry started having the same problem? Can Jack, who went through it only the year before help his best mate in his time of need. One Chapter story but figured Jack could help Henry.


SSA Jennifer 'J.J' Jareau, of the BAU, was sitting in her office yawning with tiredness, trying to some work but her mind was occupied by thoughts of how she could help her now 6 year old son with a problem he'd started having.

SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, the BAU Unit Chief was walking past her office on his back to his own office from a brief visit to the men's room when he saw her sitting there staring into space looking tired. He knocked on her door and looked at the female agent.

"J.J? You okay?"

"Oh hi Hotch. Yeah I'm okay. Got a new case or something?"

"No. Was just passing your office on my way back from the men's room when I saw you sitting here. You wanna talk?"

"We're just having a little trouble with Henry that's all. No big thing…"

"How old is he now?"

"6 and getting older by the day."

He could see she still looked extremely worried and, without being invited in, he entered, closed the door behind him and sat in the chair opposite.

"Come on J.J, something is really up. Normally you're so cheerful and talkative where's I'm normally the quiet one…"

"How's Jack at the moment?" J.J was obviously trying to change the subject.

"He's great. Can't believe he's already 10 years old."

"I should really get back these reports…." she picked up her pen to pretend to start writing something when Hotch reached over and put his left hand on her right hand in which she held her pen.

"Come on J.J. Something's wrong. If it's Henry then maybe I can help seeing as Jack might have had the same problems he's having."

"I doubt it Hotch…"

"Come on J.J tell me, not because you have to because I'm your boss, but as parent to parent or friend to friend. Even I've found that sharing can often help find solutions to problems that as a parent you cant find yourself. More than once at least one of you guys has been able to give advice or help when I've had problems with Jack. So what's been happening with Henry ?"

"Well the thing is for the past couple of weeks he's been having problems at night. Each time he's wet his bed and its been happening every night for the past couple of weeks. He's highly embarrassed, even though his dad and I have done everything we can to reassure him that its not his fault. But I'm not sure what we can do. Was thinking about getting his Uncle Spencer to talk to him but I don't want to break my promise. You see we've promised him we wouldn't tell anyone his secret….Neither Will or I had problems with bed wetting when we were kids so we don't know how we can help him."

"You know Jack had the same problem last year, though it cleared up 6 months later and he's fine now."

"Jack wet the bed for 6 months?"

"Yeah. Like Henry he was so embarrassed and felt so ashamed. I did everything I could to reassure and comfort him but it didn't seem to help. Then when I was chatting with Dave, he suggested Spencer talk to him as Spencer used to wet his bed until he turned 15."

"And did he?"

"Yeah Spencer was great and Jack really loved being able to talk to another guy who'd had problems wetting the bed and knew what it felt like. They talked for ages the first time and it really seemed to cheer Jack up. Then over the 6 months he was wetting the bed Spencer was good in letting Jack talk to him about his problem whenever he needed to talk. I highly recommend our Dr Spencer Reid as a help in helping boys like Jack who have problems wetting the bed."

"I never knew he'd gone through that Hotch. No one ever said."

"That's cos me, Dave, Spencer and Jessica all swore to keep his secret. Eventually after 6 months he grew out of it and has been dry and fine since then."

"But how would I get Spencer to talk to him without breaking the promise me and Will have made to him?"

"I had to break the same promise when I talked to Dave, Spencer, Jessica and the doctor's office. But I promised him that they were the only people besides me and him who knew he wet the bed. Even though I had technically broken the promise and his trust, he was okay with as he knew I was only trying to find solutions to help him through the phase. Talking of solutions have you tried any of them yet?"

"No not yet. All wet get is a soaking wet Henry and soaking wet bed. Every night Will's had to bath him around 2am whilst I've had to change his sheets. Then every morning we've ended up with twice the amount of normal laundry."

"You should buy him some of those pull ups that are often advertised. They did wonders for Jack. He wore them every night for the 6 months it took for him to out grow the bed wetting. He managed to sleep through the night and, although he had to wake up a little earlier to have a shower before school, he didn't mind the pull up as it held everything and kept his pyjamas and bed dry every night. You might also want to get a couple of plastic mattress covers to protect his mattress over the phase. Also try limiting what he drinks in the hours before he goes to bed and also you or Will should at least try getting him up just before the last one goes to bed and make sure he pees into the toilet before he goes back to bed."

"Did any of those help?"

"Not really. The pull up was still soaking wet in the morning but even he was willing to try anything to make it stop. Even though he spent 6 months wetting the bed, with me and his Aunt Jess just being there for him, reassuring and comforting him, never making him feel alone or less of a big boy or anything and never talking down to him, most of the help he got was from being able to talk with Spencer anytime he wanted to. I think in the end he simply outgrew it but knowing he had people like me, his aunt and especially Spencer there to be there for him, help him, comfort him and who he could talk really did help with his self esteem. All 3 of us did our best to make sure Jack knew that he was never alone in having to deal with all the problems he had due to the bed wetting. Spencer was the biggest help though as he made sure Jack knew that he was not the only boy to wet his bed and that there were other boys who either had or still were having problems. And that there were guys like him that he could talk to who knew exactly what Jack was going through and how it felt."

"So do you think Henry would be okay with Spencer talking to him?"

"Sure but I have a better solution. Seeing as Jack's his best friend, around the same age and suffered more because he considered himself a big boy when he was wetting the bed at 9 years old, why not let Jack talk to Henry?"

"Do you think Jack would want to ? I mean doesn't he just want to forget about that time?"

"Yeah, he likes to forget about but he's had very recent experience of it and he was a little older and thinks of himself as a big boy and didn't like that time as he thought that big boys didn't wet their beds."

"Would you at least ask Jack tonight? Maybe we can then set something up?"

"Sure. But you might want to at least try having Henry wear a pull up under his pyjamas at night. That I think would make him happier and feel more in control as they are like normal underwear and he'd only have to throw it away in the morning and have a quick bath or shower before school. But if you agree to buy him some today and get him to at least try them tonight, I'll talk to Jack and see if he's willing to talk to Henry. If he doesn't want to then I'll talk with Spencer who would definitely want help his godson."

"Thanks Hotch. Good to know he's not alone and that there are some you who understand his problem."

"Why don't you go home now and I'll more than cover for you? Stop by the store and pick him up some of those pull ups. I'm sure he'd agree to wear them if he knew that his bed and pj's would stay dry and he could sleep through the night. I'll talk to Jack tonight when I get home and let you his decision but I'm pretty sure he'd really want to talk to Henry."

"Thanks Hotch. Still can't believe Jack, of all kids, had the same bed wetting problem Henry having now."

"Goes to show that it can happen to any kid…"

J.J left the office, picking up some pull-up pants on her way home for her son. That evening, after she and Will had talked with Henry, eventually they'd managed to convince him to at least try a pull up that night.

Meanwhile Aaron Hotchner had gone home to his apartment, picking up his son Jack from his aunt's house on their home.

After they'd eaten dinner and Jack had whizzed through his homework, Aaron decided to ask the boy before he had his night time bath.

"Hey buddy can I talk to you on the couch for a minute?"

"Sure dad."

Jack and his dad sat on the sofa but facing each other.

"I need your help with something buddy. I know you'd much rather forget that time but you remember last year when you went through those problems with wetting the bed for 6 months?"

"Yeah, but since then I'm okay. I'm dry every night and can wake up in time to use the bathroom…."

"I know you are and I'm proud that you out grew. The thing is I was talking to Aunt J.J today and apparently Henry has started having problems wetting his bed."

"Henry? "

"Yeah buddy. J.J and Will have done everything they can to reassure him and everything, like I did with you. But do you remember how much better you felt about your bedwetting when you had Uncle Spencer, who'd wet his bed every night until he was 15, to talk to throughout the time you suffered with the bed wetting?"

"Yeah he was great. Why doesn't Aunt J.J get him to talk to Henry? He'd be a great help."

"You remember how you were so embarrassed and ashamed of it and that me, your Aunt Jess, Uncle Dave and Uncle Spencer all promised to keep your secret safe, which we did?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad you and them kept my secret and didn't tell anyone. Is that how Henry feels?"

"Yeah buddy. Even though he's only 6 and you were 9 and was slightly than he is, he still feels so embarrassed and ashamed like you did. I was thinking that, as you went through the same stuff only last year, and as your more his age and you guys are best mates, that maybe you'd do what your Uncle Spencer did for you and be willing to talk to Henry about it and let him know that he isn't alone while this is happening. What do you think buddy? If you'd much rather forget about or couldn't talk about it with him then I'm sure Uncle Spencer will talk to him instead."

"Now that its over dad, I can talk about it. I really do want to help Henry. He's my best mate and think that I could be that one to be there for him and for him to talk to. I really do want to talk with him if Aunt J.J and Uncle Will let me help Henry through his bed wetting."

"I was hoping you would Jack. You're a VERY smart boy and I'm sure you'd know exactly what to say to him."

"Have his mom and dad bought him pull ups too?"

"They hadn't known about them when I talked Aunt J.J today but I told her to leave work early and to buy some for Henry on her way home. Hopefully they've convinced him to at least try one tonight as he's been wetting the be for a couple of weeks now."

"I found them so helpful dad and he will too."

"I'm sure will buddy. And thank you for wanting to talk with and help Henry deal with his bed wetting. I know it was so hard on you and that you'd much rather forget all about that time and I'm sorry that I'm having to make you remember just so you can help Henry now."

"It was hard dad but you and Aunt Jess were so good to me through that time. And I had Uncle Spencer to talk to which really helped me. I never felt I was alone in having to deal with it. I know I would much rather forget about that time but I don't mind having to remember that time if it helps Henry deal with his bed wetting."

"You really are a great kid and friend buddy. And you are definitely one of a kind. I am so proud of you for wanting to help Henry when your bed wetting was so hard on you."

Jack then realised something…

"Wait, does Aunt J.J know I used to wet my bed?"

"Yeah buddy. I'm sorry but when she was telling me about Henry I felt she needed to you'd had the same problem. I had to tell as I told her how I'd found help from Uncle Dave and Uncle Spencer. You're not upset that she's knows your secret, even though you had it last year and you're okay now?"

"No I don't mind dad. Henry needs help and Aunt J.J obviously didn't know what she could do."

"Thank you buddy. I really appreciate that you don't mind that I told her your secret. I'll go phone her now to tell how you'd be happy to talk to Henry okay?"

"Okay dad. And dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Tell her it will stop eventually like mine did and that I'll talk to him anytime he wants to or needs to talk to someone who understands."

"Sure buddy. I'll tell her but thanks."

"Can I watch some T.V before I have to have my bath?"

"Sure. Just keep it on low whilst I'm on the phone. Okay?"

"Okay dad. I will. I promise."

Whilst Jack watched cartoons on T.V on low, Aaron went to his room to call J.J.

J.J was sitting in her kitchen talking to Will about what they could do when her cell phone rang. She saw it was Hotch and answered.

"Hey Hotch."

"Hi J.J, just thought I'd call you to see how things are going with Henry."

"Managed to convinve him to wear one of those pull ups tonight. Hopefully it'll at least help him sleep through the night and keep his pyjamas and bed dry."

"I've just spoken with Jack by the way."

"And?"

"He really does want to help Henry. Even though that time was really hard on him, he told him how all the support me, Jess and especially Spencer had given to him had really helped. Even though he'd much rather forget about that time, he doesn't mind remembering it if it helps Henry deal with his bed wetting now. He said he'd not only talk with him but that he'd be willing to talk with Henry anytime Henry wanted to or needed to talk."

"Aww. tell him thank you from the both of us. Maybe if Jessica is okay with it, he can come round to our house when Will picks Henry up from school so that the 2 of them can have plenty of time to talk. He can then stay at our house until you pick him on your way home. Save him going to Jessica's only for you to pick him up soon afterwards."

"Thanks J.J. I'll tell him about him going back to Henry's house with Will after he gets out from school tomorrow in a minute. Oh and he says to tell yout that it will stop eventually like his did."

"Thanks Hotch. Tell Jack I said thank you. And we may try the other solutions you suggested about getting him up to pee and limiting his drinks in the evening tonight. I'll see about getting a plastic sheet for his mattress too."

"Sure. I know nothing seemed to help Jack much in terms of those but there's harm in trying them. Trust me everything soon becomes routine when it comes to getting him up at night to pee, having him get up a little earlier than he used to so that he can wash, etc."

"Thanks Hotch. And tell Jack thank you so much from us both."

J.J hung up the call and turned back to her husband.

"Was that Hotch?"

"Yeah. I was talking to him today and he's actually the one who suggested I buy the pull ups for Henry. He's now found a great person who will talk to and help Henry with his bed wetting problem."

"Who's that then? Spencer. I remember you've said before how he wet his bed til he 15."

"No Jack."

"How's Jack able to help Henry?"

"Hotch told me today that only last year when was 9, Jack spent 6 months suffering from the same problem."

"Jack wet his bed for 6 months. I never would have guessed…"

"Neither would I have had Hotch not told me. It's why he had the suggestion of getting Henry the pull-ups. He'd bought them for Jack to use until Jack stopped wetting the bed and apparently they really helped the little deal with it. That and because Spencer used to wet his bed, Jack was able to talk with Spencer whenever he needed to so that Jack knew that there were other guys who had been through what he was going through. Apparently Spencer was a great help. He and Jack spent a long time talking the first time then Jack was able to talk with Spencer any time he wanted. Now Jack wants to do for Henry what Spencer did for him and he's gonna come over here after school so that he can have a long talk with Henry and show Henry that he's not alone and that there boys older than him who wet their bed even though they are big boys."

"Wow that IS good of Jack. I mean I can only imagine how hard it must have been for Jack to go through it. But to want to talk about that time when I'm sure he'd rather forget, all to help Henry, is amazing."

"I know. So you'll be picking them both up from school tomorrow and he'll be staying here until Hotch comes by after work to pick him up. Figured that would be easier for Jack rather than to go back to his aunt's house only for his dad to pick him up from there."

"Sure. That's fine with me. What time does he get off from work normally?"

"About 5 I think normally why?"

"Call him back and tell him he's stopping here on his way home so that he and Jack can share a pizza dinner as thanks for Jack's help."

"Sure. Think Jack would love that…but unless Jack tells you himself you won't tell him you know his secret will you?"

"No of course not J.J. If he wants to know I know then he can tell me himself. As far as I'm concerned with him, he's coming over to play with Henry after school…"

"Thanks Will. I'll go phone Hotch now. Back in a minute."

Again she left the room and dialled Hotch's cellphone.

Aaron was surprised to see J.J calling back so soon after he'd spoken to her. He'd already told Jack what J.J had said and how he was going back with Will and Henry after he got out from school so that he and Henry could have a long talk. He'd also called Jess quickly to simply tell her that Jack was going over to Henry's after school and that Will would be picking both boys up.

"Hey J.J, everything okay?"

"Yeah. Will says thanks for letting Jack help Henry. He says that although he knows Jack's secret he won't say anything to Jack and will pretend he doesn't know and that as far as he's concerned Jack's just coming over to play with Henry after school. If Jack wants to know he knows then Will will let Jack tell him himself."

"Thanks J.J."

"He also said to say that, as a thank you to Jack, you and Jack are stopping here on your way home when you come by to pick him, and you guys can enjoy a pizza dinner."

"Aw, thanks J.J and tell Will thank you for everything, including the pizza."

"No problem Hotch. I'll see both of you tomorrow."

The next day, after school got out, Jack got into Will's car with Henry and Will drove them both back to his and J.J's house. Once inside he'd simply told the boys that they could go up to Henry's room to play if they wanted and that he'd be downstairs if they needed anything. Henry didn't have any clue that Jack knew his secret. Jack, being the smart kid he was, knew he could figure out a way of talking to his mate without alarming him too much.

They were playing fighting games with some action figures on the floor when Jack decided it was time to talk.

"Hey dude I hear from a bird in the sky that you're having a few problems. Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really." Henry held his head down ashamed of his problems.

"You know dude last year I wet my bed for 6 months." This made Henry lift his head to look at his friend in amazement.

"You used to wet your bed last year?"

"Yeah. Thought I was a big boy at 9 years old and thought that big boys don't usually wet their beds. Took a whole 6 months before it stopped."

"6 months?

"Yeah dude. It was so hard. But my dad and my aunt were awesome about it. They never made it a big deal and helped me deal with it for the whole 6 months. They were great, especially dad. He bought me pull up pants to wear every night until the bed wetting stopped and I could stay dry."

He could see that Henry still felt embarrassed and ashamed.

"From the start until it stopped I felt so embarrassed and ashamed that, at a big boy of 9, I was wetting my bed every night. But you know who helped the most, apart from dad and Aunt Jess?"

"Who?"

"Our Uncle Spencer. Would you believe dude that until the guy was 15, he used to wet his bed every night!"

"Uncle Spencer wet his bed EVERY night until he was 15?"

"Yeah dude. Was shocked myself when dad told me that! But he was awesome beyond belief dude. Unlike dad and Aunt Jess, he knew what I was going through. He and I spent ages talking and he explained everything and could answer all of my questions that dad couldn't answer cos he'd never wet his own bed. Found that having someone like Uncle Spencer to talk to whenever I needed to talk to someone who understood about my bed wetting really did help. Only 4 adults ever knew that I was wetting my bed. Dad, Aunt Jess, Uncle Spencer and Uncle Dave. Uncle Dave only knew cos dad had to ask him how he could help me. He actually suggested dad get Uncle Spencer to talk to me. None of the 4 adults ever broke their promise and all of them were great in keeping my secret safe. Thankfully after 6 long months I finally got and stayed dry and I haven't had problem bed wetting since."

Henry suddenly seemed to relax a bit after hearing how his best friend had been wetting his own bed only last year.

"It's happening to me now…." Henry's voice was small as he spoke, still embarrassed and ashamed of the issue.

"You know wetting the bed is nothing to be ashamed of. Dad and the others always told me they knew it wasn't my fault, that they knew I couldn't help and that accident's happen. Dad especially kept telling me he was never mad at me for wetting my bed as he knew it wasn't my fault or anything. Dad was so cool and awesome about my bed wetting it was unbelievable dude! So dude have they bought you those pull ups yet?"

"Yeah mom bought some for me yesterday and I wore one last night."

"Bet it felt better than wet pj's and a wet bed dude? Did for me!"

"Yeah it felt good waking up with my bed and pj's dry."

"I myself found them to be cool. They really did help me every night for those 6 months dude. Dad even let me keep them in his room so that my mates wouldn't see them when they came over. He even let me use his private bathroom in the morning if I had a mate stay round so that I could throw my wet pull UP in his trash can instead of the bathroom trash can. None of my mates ever found out that I was wetting my bed, even though dad, my doctor and Uncle Spencer told me that a lot of kids go through the same bed wetting problems and that some of my mates probably wet their beds as well."

"I just really don't want anyone to know as I want to be a big boy and don't want to wet my bed every night."

"I did exactly that Henry. I never wanted any to know I was wetting my bed as I felt ashamed and embarrassed and I was a big boy at 9 years old. I assure you Henry dude it won't last forever. Mine didn't. Even Uncle Spencer stopped, although it did take that dude until he turned 15 before he got dry. I promise you mate it will stop eventually. I thought mine would never stop and that I'd be wetting my bed forever but it finally stopped after 6 long months and the morning you wake dry, go shout at your parents. I did dude! That's sure to be one time they CAN'T get mad at you. But I was so happy that morning. Dad took me, Uncle Spencer, Aunt Jess and Uncle Dave to the zoo and the we went and stuffed our faces full of pizza and ice cream. Bet the day you wake up dry your mom and dad will something like that for you."

"You think they will?"

"I'm SURE of it dude. But until then you can always talk to me anytime you want. I'll understand what you're going through cos I had to go through it last year and hated it. I can't tell you why its happening or anything but I can tell you what it's like and how you can deal with it and stuff. I highly recommend you also talk to Uncle Spencer as that dude was so awesome and cool with me."

"You won't tell anyone though will you? I just really don't want anyone to know about it…"

"Don't worry mate. Like dad and the other's did for me, I promise on my life that I'll keep your secret safe. If you want to talk at anytime I'll be more than happy to talk dude. And if you wanna talk to Uncle Spencer, just ask your mom to tell him about your secret and I'm SURE he'll be more than happy to do the same for you that he did for me AND he'll keep your secret safe. And I can tell you, that dude has great explanations about why and how this is happening, But that bit kinda went over my head…"

"If I want to talk with Uncle Spencer I can still talk to you at any time though can't I?"

"Course you can dude. I'm here for you and I'll always be your best mate. Best mates keep secrets safe that's a rule. So if I promise to keep your secret safe, I hope you'll promise not to tell anyone my secret either?"

"I'd never tell anyone any secrets between us Jack. Your my best mate and always will be."

"You know even though the dudes never had problems themselves, you got an awesome dad and awesome mom who you can talk to, who will help you deal with it, who will keep your secret safe and who will just be there for you like my dad and my aunt were for me. And, if you're like me, you might find it harder to talk to a girl so I recommend you at least confide in your very cool dad. I bet he'll be even cooler than even my dad was with me!"

"Thanks man. You're the coolest friend I could ever have! Thanks for letting me talk to you about this whenever I need to."

"No problem mate. I know it's real hard to go through but it will stop eventually and when it does it stops for good and, like me, you'll go back to being dry every night. But until then you got me to talk to who knows how hard it is and you've also got your awesome mom and dad who will be there for you and will do everything they can to help you like my dad and aunt did for me. As for those pull ups you'll only have to wear them until you can stay dry at night."

The conversation then tailed off other things but Henry was happier after Jack, a big boy of 10, had told him he'd wet his own bed only the year before and that he knew what Henry was going through. He was also pleased that Jack had offered to talk whenever he needed to talk about his bed wetting.

They were playing and talking around half 4 when Jack jumped up.

"Dude can I go use your bathroom? I gotta pee."

"Sure Jack mate go ahead."

Jack had run into Henry's adjoining bathroom.

At near 5 they had busy playing action figure fighting when they heard J.J call up to them.

"JACK, BUDDY, YOU'RE DAD'S HERE!"

Both boys jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Hi dad!"

Jack ran to give his dad a huge hug.

"Hey buddy. Been having a good time playing with Henry?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me come here after school."

"No problem buddy."

"Are we going home now dad?"

"Actually guys" Will stood in the doorway holding 2 huge pizza boxes "Jack, you and your dad are staying for dinner. I ordered us guys some pizza."

"PIZZA! WE LOVE PIZZA!"

"Go up and wash your hands in Henry's bathroom both of you."

The boys ran upstairs to wash their hands in Henry's bathroom before running back downstairs to eat pizza.

After the 2 boys had gorged on pizza, Jack and his dad left for home. As J.J and Will were helping Henry, who was again wearing a pull under his pyjamas, into bed, they notced that Henry seemed more relaxed about going to bed than he had done and didn't seem to be fearing a nightime accident.

"Daddy, did you know that Uncle Spencer used to wet his bed every night until he was the big age of 15?"

"No" he looked towards J.J knowingly, "I didn't"

"Jack told me."

Only 3 months later, at 7am on a Sunday morning, Henry woke up feeling weird. Needing to pee, he'd gotten out of his bed to go into his bathroom when he realised why he felt weird. After running to bathroom, he'd run like crazy out and barged into his parents' bedroom, smiling like crazy. He remembered what Jack had said that first talk and decided to shout.

"DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY!" That woke the 2 sleeping adults up with a start and they sat up in bed to see the huge smile on their son's little face.

"Henry, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'M DRY!"

Will and J.J looked at each other with excitement. Will then jumped out of bed, dropped to his knees and held his arm out open wide and Henry ran to his dad who was smiling as much as he was.

"That is AMAZING Henry buddy. Well done. I'm so proud of you!"

He'd then jumped on the bed so that his mom could give the same huge hug and voice her praise.

"Mommy can I call Jack to tell him, please?"

"Sure sweetie. Tell you what I'll dial and get Jack on the line but you can tell Jack yourself."

"Okay. Thanks mommy!"

J.J picked up her cellphone and called Hotch.

"Hotch" The voice sounded sleepy.

"Hey Hotch can Henry talk to Jack?"

"Sure hold on."

"Jack buddy, wake up, Henry wants to talk with you." Jack had been dozing in his dad's bed but woke up when he heard Henry's name and took his dad's cell phone, putting it to his ear,

"Hello?"

"Jack, I'll just pass you to Henry."

"Jack is that you?"

"Hey dude what's up, its….7 am? on a Sunday morning!"

"Got some news you might wanna hear!"

"Cool. What is it dude?"

"I'M DRY!"

"OH MY GOD! Well done mate! You did it! Told you it wouldn't last forever!"

"Thanks Jack for everything!"

"No problem mate! I'm always here to talk. You might just want to wear the pull ups for a few more nights though to make sure its stopped…"

"Okay but Jack?"

"Yeah dude?"

"I'M DRY DUDE! I'M DRY!"

"Yeah I know. Best news of the century dude! Hang on a sec…"

"Dad?" He turned towards his dad who was sitting up in the bed beside him.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Henry's dry!"

"Wow! That is news to celebrate! Tell him well done from me!"

"Okay." Jack put the cellphone back to his ear.

"Dad says to say he says well done mate!"

After another minute or so of the 2 excited boys talking on the phone they'd hung up their parent's cellphone.

"Hey J.J? I think this news deserves something BIG! What do you think?"

"Definitely."

"Henry today we do whatever you want, you choose everything."

"Whatever we do can I invite Jack and his dad to join us too?"

"Of course Henry sweetie, they are definitely more than welcome."

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"Sure we can."

"Can we get hot dogs at the zoo?"

"Sure."

"Can we finish the day eating pizza and ice cream too?"

"Of course."

"Can I call Jack back?"

"Let me get him on the phone sweetie."

Aaron was surprised to see J.J calling back so quickly.

"J.J?"

"Can Henry speak to Jack again?"

"Sure. Great news by the way."

"We know and we are so proud of him."

"Jack buddy Henry wants to talk to you again."

"Hello?" Jack held the phone to his ear.

"Sweetie, its Jack."

"Jack is that you?"

"Hey Henry. What's up dude?"

"Mom and dad are taking me to zoo where we're eating hot dogs before we go eat pizza and ice cream. Do you and your dad wanna come? Please say you'll come mate as you've been so great help wise."

"Let me ask dad. Hang on dude."

"Dad, Henry is asking if we'll join him, his mom and dad for a day at the zoo followed by eating pizza and ice cream? Please can we go dad? I can't turn down a day at the zoo and I certainly can't turn down pizza and ice cream!"

"Sure we can buddy. Tell Henry we'd love to come with them."

"Thanks dad!"

"Hey Henry dad says we can come!"

"COOL!"

"Buddy let me talk to his mom to arrange meeting up okay?"

"Okay dad. Hey Henry can my dad talk to your mom about sorting sort out stuff?"

"Yeah. Hey mom. Jack's dad wants to talk to you. See you soon dude!"

"Yeah dude! Can't wait!

The 2 boys handed their parent the phone.

"J.J?"

"Hey Hotch so you and Jack can definitely join us?"

"Of course we can. Jack deserves to join in Henry's happiness. So what time and where we meeting?"

"Figured me and Will could pick you guys up and we could go eat pancakes first before we head to the zoo. What do you think?"

"Hang on J.J. Hey buddy you wanna go eat pancakes with Henry's family before we all go onto the zoo?"

"Yeah! I LOVE pancakes! Tell Aunt J.J thanks!"

"Sure buddy. J.J? Jack says he'd love to have pancakes first and he says thank you."

"He's more than welcome Hotch. So can you guys be ready if we come pick you up at say 8.45?"

"Sure we can. See you guys then J.J. And J.J?"

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Tell Henry I said very well done!"

"Will do."


End file.
